Our Rhythm
by potato95
Summary: "Aku tak tahu memiliki seorang kekasih dapat membuatmu se-depressed ini." Ucap Kim Namjoon. "Kau takkan mengetahuinya jika kekasihmu bukan bocah Park sialan itu." Jawab Min Yoongi. A Yoonmin fanfiction


**Title** : Our Rhythm

 **Cast** : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their selves, but the story belong to me

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut sekelam malam tertunduk dihadapan laptop computer berwarna putih gading miliknya, sesekali ujung matanya menatap kearah layar. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan, lalu meraih _mouse_ berwarna senada dan menggesesenya kearah kanan. Matanya kembali melirik kearah ujung kanan bawah layar laptopnya sebelum akhirnya menutup salah satu aplikasi yang sedari tadi dibukanya.

Park Jimin—nama pemuda itu— menggeleng lalu menepuk kedua pipinya. Kursor yang ia gerakkan membuka microsoftword. Ia akan mulai untuk mengerjakan tugas yang deadlinenya adalah besok. Bagai orang linglung, pemuda itu hanya menatap lembaran kosong selama beberapa menit. Entah ia tidak tahu jawaban dari soal yang harus ia kerjakan ataukah ia malas mengerjakannya.

"Sadarlah Park Jimin" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dimenit yang kesebelas menatap layar putih kosong laptop miliknya.

Frasa itu ia ucapkan berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri setiap setengah menit. Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar, merutuk seorang pemuda yang tak keluar dari fikirannya. Hal itu membuat ia tak bias berkonsentrasi sedikitpun, membuatnya menelantarkan puluhan soal yang seharusnya sudah ia jamah semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sialan" desisnya pendek.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkah cepat kearah balkon kamarnya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan sapuan angin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos tipis berlengan pendek. Pemuda itu tampaknya tak berniat mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang.

Sang pemuda menghela nafas lalu meraih sekotak rokok yang selalu tersimpan apik disaku celananya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya, lalu menyelipkan benda berwarna putih itu diantara bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghembuskan asap yang penuh dengan nikotin itu, berharap fikiran-fikiran yang kini memenuhi otaknya juga ikut keluar. Jimin lalu membuah rokok yang sebenarnya masih bias ia nikmati.

"Sialan" ucapnya seraya menarik sebatang rokok itu dari bibirnya.

"Bahkan aku merasa muak untuk sekedar merokok" ucapnya seraya mengusap wajahnya.

Ia menggeleng pelan saat mengingat bahwa kembali bertemu dengan Min Yoongi setelah beberapa waktu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari ia dan sang pemuda pucat saat mata mereka bertemu, keduanya hanya membuang pandang dan berjalan menjauh seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Pemuda sialan itu bahkan tak meminta maaf padanya.

Jimin meraih sebatang rokok lagi lalu menyulutnya dengan sedikit emosi. Kenapa pemuda itu tak ingin keluar dari fikirannya saat yang ia lakukannya hanya membuat kehidupannya menjadi berat.

"Min Yoongi brengsek" desisnya.

.

.

.

' _Where are you?'_

Kata itu yang terlihat jelas disebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang terletak begitu saja diatas meja. Sang pemelik hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bosan seolah pesan itu bukan sesuatu yang butuh untuk dijawab. Ia menghela nafas, lalu meraih remote tv dan menghidupkan benda itu, mungkin saja untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula tertuju pada pesan yang tertulis diponselnya.

Ia meraih sebuah toples yang berisi keripik yang ada diatas meja didepannya. Dan memakan keripik itu seraya mencari acara televise yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berhenti menekan-nekan remot itu saat salah satu stasiun tv menayangkan acara music dengan berbagai grup idola yang tengah dalam masa comeback. Membiarkan benda berbentuk kotak tipis itu menampilkan sesuatu yang biasanya tak ia tonton.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sekarang suka menonton acara seperti itu." Ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kim Namjoon menunjuk layar televise dnegan dagunya.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan."

"Bagaimana dengan lagu barumu?"

"Aku _stuck_ "

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kim Namjoon tertawa keras, ia sangat mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat teman berbagi apartementnya ini kehilangan mood untuk menulis. Hanya ada satu alasan.

"Park Jimin?"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, ia bahkan tak perlu menjawabnya.

"Aku tak tahu memiliki seorang kekasih dapat membuatmu se- _depressed_ ini."

"Kau takkan mengetahuinya jika kekasihmu bukan bocah Park sialan itu."

"Jadi apa lagi masalahnya?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar kali ini. Hanya saja sepertinya kecenderungan dari keduanya untuk memiliki pertengkaran setidaknya satu kali dua minggu.

"Dia bahkan berharap aku mati sekarang." Ucap Yoongi saat melihat pesan yang baru saja sampai di ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak berpisah saja kalau begitu?"

Namjoon berucap seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang pemuda pucat.

Yoongi menghela nafas lalu melangkah menuju balkon apartementnya setelah mematikan televise. Ia bersandar pada dinding yang ada di sana, tangannya meraih sebuah kotak yang berisikan berbatang-batang rokok yang ia ketahui hanya mengandung racun, namun tetap ia konsumsi. Matanya menatap malas berpuluh-puluh kendaraan dibawah sana. Ia bahkan menghitung seberapa banyak kendaraan berwarna merah yang melewati jalan seolah ia tak memiliki pekerjaan lain.

Ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi, Yoongi meraih benda itu. Matanya menatap bosan nama seseorang yang tertera disana. Lagi-lagi pesan tak penting yang dikirim oleh seorang pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya. Yang sekali lagi diabaikan olehnya, tak ingin membuat suasana yang telah buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Yoongi menyentuh ponselnya dengan menggambarkan pola tertentu pada layarnya. Memperlihatkan walpapernya yang merupakan foto ia dan sang kekasih. Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia bukanlah seorang pemuda yang mau menampilkan hubungan romantismenya dengan menjadikan fotonya sebagai wallpaper, screenlock, ataupun sejenisnya namun salahkan Park Jimin yang membuatnya melakukannya.

Ah benar Park Jimin. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu sekarang?

.

.

.

Jimin menekuk kakinya. Ia masih saja duduk di tempat yang sama, menikmati angin malam yang sesungguhnya sudah membuat ia kedinginan. Tapi berterimakasih pada benda penuh racun itu yang membuatnya hangat. Ia melirik ponselnya yang tidak menampilkan apa-apa.

"Min Yoongi, brengsek." Makinya.

Tangannya meraih sekotak rokok yang berada disebelah ponselnya namun ia mengerang pelan saat tahu jika tak lagi ada satu batangpun rokok disana.

Ia sebenarnya bukanlah seseorang yang suka menghisap benda beracun itu, ia hanya melakukannya saat ia sedang banyak fikiran seperti saat ini contohnya. Ia bahkan dulu membenci orang yang menghisap benda itu. Namun ia mencoba mengecap rasanya saat ia sudah menduduki bangku kuliah, setelah menjalin hubungan dnegan Min Yoongi. Ia hanya menikmati bagaimana rasa benda itu saat berbagi ciuman dengan sang pemuda pucat. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia menyukainya.

' _Let us break up'_

Ia menulis kalimat itu. Merasa jengah dengan Yoongi yang menghiraukannya. Lagipula Yoongi bukan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi kekasihnya. Masih banyak orang yang dapat ia jadikan kekasihnya selain pemuda pucat itu.

"Ia bahkan tidak membalas apapun."

.

.

.

Yoongi membaca pesan yang baru saja ia dapat dari Jimin. Ia mendecis pelan, sepertinya untuk kali ini ia tak dapat membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Let's break up"_

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya? Baiklah."

" _Bukannya kau yang menginginkannya brengsek"_

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal itu?"

" _Tidak, tapi kau menyakiti harga diriku."_

"Harga diri apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Berhenti membalikan kata-kataku. Kau tahu pasti apa maksudku."_

"Baiklah. _Let's break up_ "

" _Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan kali ini? Lagu tentang perpisahan?"_

"…."

"…."

"Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya." Ucap Yoongi untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Besok hari ulangtahunku, sialan."

Ah Yoongi melupakannya, ulangtahun Park Jimin. Dan lihat apa yang ia hadiahkan pada sang pemuda yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

" _Happy birthday,_ Park" seru Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas, ia melempar senyum kepada Taehyung yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran kampus mereka dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Taehyung adalah orang kedua yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bukan Yoongi tentu saja yang mengucapkannya pertama kali namun ibunya. Ia bahkan telah mengatakannya secara langsung, namun tetap saja Yoongi tak melakukan apapun.

"Kau dapat hadiah apa dari Yoongi- _hyung_ "

Jimin mendecis, lalu menggeleng. Taehyung lalu menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Tenang saja, nanti malam _hyung_ pasti memberikan hadiah untukmu."

" _He gave me an end_ "

" _Again_?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas yang diikuti oleh Taehyung.

"Sudah berapa kali ini?"

"Em yang kedua kalinya?"

"Kau pasti bercanda, jika aku tak salah hitung sudah lebih dari tiga kali."

"Untuk semester ini?"

Taehyung bahkan tak tahu tanggapan apa yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada sang sahabat. Mereka benar-benar aneh, sangat aneh.

.

.

.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini Jim?" Tanya Taehyung setelah kelas mereka berakhir.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju parkiran, tempat dimana Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya sementara Taehyung berjanji dengan Jungkook bertemu disana.

"Pulang sepertinya. Aku tidak tidur tadi malam."

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Bersama Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Bukan, aku mengerjakan tugas."

"Aku fikir kau bersama _hyung_ "

"Tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunmu denganku dan Jungkook?"

"Tidak, aku lebih baik pulang."

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu dengan Yoongi- _hyung?"_

"Hubunganku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah berakhir."

"Lalu mengapa Yoongi- _hyung_ kemari?"

Jimin berbalik, memastikan perkataan sang sahabat. Ia dapat melihat sang pemuda pucat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Yoongi berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah malas seperti biasa. Tak ada hadiah ataupun kado, tipikal Yoongi sekali lagipula Jimin tak membutuhkan benda-benda seperti itu. Ia bukan seorang gadis.

Tak ada ucapan yang terlontar dari mereka. Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia meraih tengkuk Jimin. Membuat wajah sang pemuda hanya berada beberapa cm dari wajahnya sendiri.

"…"

"…"

Yoongi memberikan sebuah ciuman kepada Jimin.

" _Happy birthday_ "

.

.

.

 **Mind reviewing?**


End file.
